Perfect
by Nicoley117-TheBlueMartini
Summary: If there’s one thing I’m sure about, my life is anything but perfect. That is, unless perfect is suddenly spelled F-A-K-E. Nobody is really how they seem. Take it from someone who knows.
1. Intro Ch1: Perfection

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Jimmy Neutron

**A/N: **Well Miss Leia and I(Nicoley) are back! WOOHOO! Ok for those of you who don't know us please continue reading this paragraph! Those of you who do know us, please skip to the next paragraph! OK! Hello! I am Nicoley and I post my friend's (whom we call Miss Leia) stories for her. She writes this-Not me! Now don't worry-she sees your reviews (so please review! 'Cause she loves 'em!)

Miss Leia has decided to write again! WOOHOO! And now here's the Intro and Chapter 1!

**Perfect**

_INTRO_

Perfect. That's how most would describe my life. Perfect grades, perfect hair, perfect face, perfect body, perfect boyfriend, perfect life.

Please.

If there's one thing I'm sure about, my life is anything _but_ perfect. That is, unless perfect is suddenly spelled F-A-K-E. Nobody is really how they seem. Take it from someone who knows.

* * *

_CHAPTER 1_

Cindy Vortex stared down at her pathetic excuse for a lunch, half listening to the girls around her babble uselessly about their melodramatic lives.

"…and I was all, 'Oh em gee!' And she was all, 'Whatever.' And I was like, 'Fine,' and she was like 'Yeah.' She's such a bitch." Mel Davis finished, the whole table looking at her in shock.

"Oh my God! Why did she even talk to you like that?" Betty Quinlin asked, her hazel brown eyes wide with surprise.

"I think we've established that she's a bitch," Brittany chimed in from across the table. "And to think we were once friends with her."

"I know, she's so dumb," Mel added, turning to Cindy. "What do you think Cin?"

"Huh? Oh…yeah, sure," Cindy replied half-heartedly. She continued to poke at the cafeteria's feeble attempt at chicken nuggets and french-fries, which really turned out to be burnt hunks of breaded mystery meat and cold, smashed fried potatoes.

"Cin, what's your deal?" Betty asked. "You always have something to say when we talk about Libby." Cindy cringed inwardly.

"I'm just not really up to talking right now," she answered pitifully. She couldn't stand when these girls started talking about her former best friend. But, ever since Libby started dating Sheen, to hang around her would be social suicide. Not to mention who they hung around with…

"CINDY!" Mel shouted right into her ear.

"Oww! I'd like to not go deaf if you don't mind," Cindy responded angrily, rubbing her left ear.

"Sorry, but you didn't answer me. We're all gonna go to the mall and stuff after school, then Tyler's having a party tonight," Mel explained, her eyes lighting up with excitement at the thought of partying at her crush's house. "Are you in?"

"Oh, sorry guys, can't," Cindy said almost automatically. "You see, I'm kind of planning on doing stuff with Nick tonight," she continued.

"Stuff?" Betty asked, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Not that kind of stuff," Cindy replied, rolling her eyes.

"Mhm, sure. Well, when you're done with your…uhh…'stuff', come meet us at Tyler's."

"I'll see what I can do," Cindy replied, standing up to throw her tray away. "But now I've got a major biology test I have to make up. Later." Cindy threw her trash away and started walking out of the cafeteria, feeling the familiar sting of Libby's eyes boring into the back of her head.


	2. Ch2: A Happening of Deception

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Jimmy Neutron.

**A/N:** Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!

_CHAPTER 2_

"So what do you think Cindy's doing with Nick right now?" Brittany. asked the girls, twisting her golden locks in to two perfect braids.

"Well, whatever it is, it's probably better than our lives," Mel answered. "Betty, toss me that tube of mascara…no not that one, the black one."

"At least we'll be partying with _Tyler_," Betty cooed, tossing the mascara across the room to Mel. Mel tried to hide her smile as she untwisted the cap and applied a tenth layer of the black gunk to her eyelashes.

"I don't know what her deal is though," Mel continued, twisting the cap back on her mascara and setting it on the dressing table. She ran her fingers through her straight, silky brown hair. "She's been acting really weird for a while."

"She's just getting used to her new boyfriend I'm sure," Betty replied, trying to keep logic in the situation. "I mean, she _is_ dating Nick Dean. He takes some getting used to."

"You would know," Brittany muttered.

"What?"

"Uh…I said we should go. Don't wan to be late to the party." The girls agreed and walked out of the house and down the street towards Tyler's house. They walked through the front door, greeted by the pulsing bass of the stereo cranked up to full volume.

"Hey girls!" Tyler called over a mass of people, "Glad you could make it! There's drinks over there if you want." He gestured over to a bar-type area. "Help yourselves."

"There's no, uh, alcohol in those drinks, is there?" Betty asked timidly.

"Not if you don't want there to be," Tyler answered. "Hey Mel! While you're up, there's something I want to show you." Mel all but passed out with excitement and she followed Tyler through a mass of people and disappeared.

"Wonder what he has in mind," Brittany said aloud as she and Betty wandered over to get something to drink. About an hour into their being there, a disgruntled blonde came bursting through the door and running over to them.

"Suh-sorry I'm luh-late," Cindy panted.

"Oh Cindy," Betty said slyly, examining Cindy's messy hair and wrinkled clothing. "How was your date with Nick?" Cindy sat on the stool next to Betty.

"Amazing," she sighed. Images of their bodies entwined came back into her head. She bit her lip at the reminder of how soft and sweet his were. "It was probably the best night of my life."

"Really?" Brittany slurred. She was obviously on the brink of, or completely drunk. "I don't think that really happened."

"Why do you say that?" Cindy asked, wringing her hands together nervously. Brittany pointed a lopsided finger into the mass of people dancing in the middle of the room.

"Because Nick's been here the whole time."


	3. Ch3: Friendship Facade

**Disclaimer:** Don't Own Jimmy Neutron

**A/N:** Hello All! This is your valiant...uhh...what exactly am I? Am I the fabulously valiant and wonderfully talented introductor of chapters? I suppose that's what I am...I guess I'll need Miss Leia's sign of approval on that...ANYWAY! So you're probably going to all hate me when I tell you this, but it's not even necessary that I tell you. So why would I tell you if I don't need to and have everyone get mad at me you ask? Well, I do not like it when readers are all left in the dark. Because that's sad. So I want to be the flipper of the light switch into the 'on' position of your darkness. IF THAT MAKES ANY SENSE AT ALL TO YOU! Ok so the thing I was going to tell you was that-I could have posted this chapter, like 5 days ago. That's about how long it has been sitting in my inbox. So I am oh so very berry sorry I didn't post it for you sooner!! I hope you're not too mad at me! Anyways, Miss Leia greatly appreciates all of the lovely reviews for the last chapter, and hopes you'll review again this chapter! -_Nicoley_

_CHAPTER 3_

"Because Nick's been here the whole time." Cindy sat in nervous silence, looking around the room.

"You're drunk," Cindy finally stated. "I don't see him anywhere."

"No, it's true Cin. He's been dancing down there the whole time," Betty responded, pointing to the mass of people in front of the stereo. Cindy looked down at the floor, wringing her hands nervously.

"Maybe it's someone who looks like him?" Cindy said timidly. "He and I were definitely out tonight, there's no way he could have been here. I mean really, how could he be in two places at once?" Betty and Brittany exchanged doubtful looks.

"Whatever Cin," Betty sighed. "If you don't want to tell us, your best friends, what you were _really_ doing tonight, I guess that's up to you." Cindy could have smacked her. She hated when her friends started playing the guilt card. She sighed heavily.

"Ok, the truth is…I was really out with my mom…doing some, uh, shopping. And, I knew you guys would think it was lame, so, uh, I made up the story about Nick," Cindy explained, hoping her friends would buy it.

"Cindy! We're you're friends. If your mom drags you shopping with her you can tell us, you don't have to lie to us," Betty said, resting a hand on her shoulder. She bought the story. Cindy sighed with relief.

"Thanks," she said. "I'd better get going."

"You just got here," Brittany said, sipping another drink. "Stay."

"No, I really have to get some stuff done around the house." Cindy stood up and waved to her friends. "I'll call you guys later tonight. See ya." She walked out of the house and on to the street, glad for a breath of fresh air. She looked down at the sidewalk, studying the cracks in it when something hit her hard.

"Oww," she groaned, standing up. She looked up into the blue eyes of the local boy genius.

"Jimmy!" she said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Heading to the party. But judging by how soon you came out of there, I'm starting to second-guess that decision." He smiled and offered her his hand to help her up.

"Yeah well, my story didn't exactly work out in there," Cindy replied, brushing her clothes off. "Apparently Nick's been there the whole time."

"Ouch," Jimmy replied. "Did you have a back-up story?"

"Shopping with my mom," Cindy said, rolling her eyes. "Brittany was too drunk to care, and Betty's too stupid to know any differently."

"Why don't you just tell them? I mean if they're really your friends, they'd understand." Cindy sighed and shook her head.

"That's the thing though, they're not really my friends."

"So, why hang out with them? I mean, Libby was your best friend, and you ditched her to be with these girls?" Cindy looked around the street.

"Jimmy, can we go somewhere where nobody can see us?"

"Well, my parents still haven't come home. I guess we can go back to my house. Why?"

"I think it's time I explained myself," she answered, grabbing his hand and heading to his house.


	4. Ch4: A Shattered Promise

CHAPTER 4

**Disclaimer: **Don't Own Jimmy Neutron

**A/N: **Ok, so all you peoples were supposed to get this chapter a while ago! Because it's been written and Miss Leia thought she had sent it to me, but it turned out she did not. But I can be put to blame also-I mean, I so should've bugged her more about updating 

So now, we present to you…CHAPTER 4!

_CHAPTER 4_

_-2 years ago-_

Cindy walked up the sidewalk into the giant brick high school practically bouncing with excitement. She was finally a freshman!

"Isn't this great Libby?" she asked, turning to her best friend. "We're finally in high school."

"I know girl!" Libby replied excitedly. "Ooh, and some boys have gotten hott since middle school." Cindy turned to look at whom Libby was staring at. Of course it was none other than Sheen Estevez. Cindy rolled her eyes.

"Then why don't you just ask him out already?" Cindy asked.

"Why don't you ask Jimmy out already?" Libby countered.

"Because I'm not in love with Nerdtron," Cindy answered. Libby scoffed and rolled her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Libby replied, smirking. Cindy stuck her tongue out at Libby. "What are you, four?" Libby asked, giggling.

"What's your locker number?" Cindy asked, changing the subject.

"C-138. Yours?"

"C-145. How do we have lockers so close to each other if our last names aren't anything alike?"

"Who cares? At least we'll be by each other. Maybe we could even share a locker," Libby suggested

"That'd be cool," Cindy said. "We could just do that today."

"Sounds good." The girls headed down the hallway towards their locker. They put their stuff in it, and grabbed their binders for their first class.

"Do you think high school will be fun?" Cindy asked as they headed towards math class.

"Of course. My mom said as long as you keep your friends with you, high school is the best four years of your life."

"I hope so," Cindy said. "Hey Libs?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise that no matter what happens, we'll always be best friends?" Libby gave Cindy a sideways hug.

"Of course," she replied. "We'll always be best friends."


	5. Ch5: Concealed Admiration

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Don't Own Jimmy Neutron

**A/N: **Miss Leia apologizes for such a long wait for an update! Miss Leia has been busy between school and finals and her job and everything! She hopes you can forgive her! And without further ado, here's the next chapter.

_CHAPTER 5_

_-Freshman Year-_

Cindy sat in her CPE science class, bored as usual. She had known all of this information by third grade, and was baffled as to why she even had to take this course. Her teacher was droning on about some sort of project or something-Cindy wasn't really listening. She took more pleasure in absently doodling in her notebook. It wasn't like she was going to need the notes anyway. She had over 100 in the class, and was officially bored out of her mind.

"Cindy Vortex," Mr. Thomas mumbled. Cindy looked up slightly confused. "You'll be pared with Brittany. We all know she's been struggling. She could use a smart girl like you to help get her grade up." Cindy heard Brittany scoff behind her.

_The feeling is mutual, hun,_ Cindy thought sourly. The bell finally rang, signaling the end of class. Cindy sighed with relief and picked up her books, walking out of the classroom.

"Ok, Vortex, here's the deal," she heard an all-too-preppy voice say behind her. "I don't like this pairing anymore than you do, but my mom will kill me if my grade is bad in science. That's the only reason I didn't ask him to change it. Show up at my house no later than 6. I'll be waiting." Brittany was about to walk off when Cindy stopped her.

"Uh..wh-why is everyone staring at us?" She asked nervously. Brittany rolled her eyes as if the answer was completely obvious.

"It's because you're with me, duh." She shook her head and walked off. Cindy looked around. Simply being with Brittany had brought her that much attention already. Cindy was beautiful, there was no doubt about it, but she had never really been very popular. Seeing all the kids stare at her with that envious gleam in their eyes….well, she kind of liked it. When she arrived at her locker, she looked at herself in her little magnetic mirror. She started running her fingers through her hair, making different faces, imagining herself with make up smeared everywhere, just like Brittany and her group.

"Ok, what are you doing?" a voice asked behind her, laughing. Cindy turned with a start to see Libby behind her.

"Oh, uh, nothing," Cindy replied, grabbing her books and shutting her locker.

"So, are we still on for tonight?" Cindy groaned inwardly.

"Ugh, sorry Libs! Thomas just nailed us with this huge project, and I'm stuck with Brittany as my partner."

"Ouch," Libby replied. "You have to work on it tonight?"

"No later than 6 o'clock," Cindy mocked, rolling her eyes.

"Well, maybe tomorrow night then," Libby replied. "I gotta get to class, I'll catch you later, kay?"

"Sounds good," Cindy replied. She began walking to her class in the other direction, ignoring the tingly, excited feeling in the pit of her stomach at the thought of hanging out with Brittany. If the whole school just stared at her when they were walking together, what would they think if they started hanging out? What if Cindy became part of their crowd?


End file.
